I'm Death, you're dead
by azrael1844
Summary: FujiKita: Fujigaya mène une vie paisible jusqu'à ce que deux énergumènes emplumés débarquent dans son salon...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Tout le monde s'intéresse à la vie après la mort. Existe-t-il vraiment un vieux barbu qui choisit qui a le droit d'entrer au Paradis et qui est bon pour le Purgatoire ? Tout le monde s'inquiète de savoir quelle place lui sera destinée. Mais personne ne s'intéresse à ceux qui viennent nous chercher. Les anges de la Mort. Tout le monde imagine la Grande Faucheuse, toute vêtue de noir avec sa lame sanguinolente entre ses mains osseuses. Mais avec le nombre de morts qu'il y a chaque jour à travers le monde, ça serait beaucoup de travail pour une seule personne. Et personne ne se doute un seul instant qu'il existe un examen de passage pour devenir ange de la Mort.

Fujigaya non plus n'en avait aucune idée. Avant qu'ils débarquent chez lui en pleine nuit. Il avait entendu du bruit dans son salon. Il s'était levé pour attraper sa batte de baseball et avait surgi brusquement dans la pièce. Un long silence s'était installé et il s'était mis à rire. Un rêve. C'était forcément ça. Comment deux types simplement vêtus d'un pagne blanc avec des ailes dans le dos pouvaient réellement exister ? Et il était retourné se coucher.

Mais le lendemain matin, ils étaient toujours là, endormis sur le canapé et leurs ailes toujours déployées.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? »

Il s'était approché d'eux le plus silencieusement possible et avait pris le temps de les observer. L'un était grand avec les cheveux noirs, l'autre était bien plus petit et ses cheveux étaient blonds. Et les ailes dans leurs dos étaient incroyablement belles. D'une couleur qui oscillait entre le gris et le blanc. Ils n'avaient pas l'air spécialement méchants. C'était juste...Etrange.

« Oi ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez chez moi ? »

Sa voix les avait tirés de leur sommeil et en le découvrant face à eux, ils avaient paniqué. Leurs ailes s'étaient mises à battre et des plumes volaient dans tous les sens. Ils avaient fini par se calmer après de longues minutes en voyant que Fujigaya n'était pas agressif. Juste perplexe.

« Humain...Tu as face à toi deux apprentis anges de la Mort. »

Il s'était mis à rire. La meilleure blague qu'on lui ait faite jusque-là.

« Ok...Qui vous envoie ? C'est bientôt mon anniversaire, c'est quoi ? Un avant-goût de ce qui m'attend pour mes 25 ans ? C'est Fumito c'est ça ? »

Les deux anges s'étaient regardés d'un air dubitatif avant de pencher la tête d'un même geste. Les humains étaient vraiment des créatures étranges.

« Il n'y a rien de drôle dans ce que dis Koki. On est ici pour apprendre le comportement des Hommes pour pouvoir passer notre examen final. »

Mais Fujigaya était toujours persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une blague douteuse de son meilleur ami. Alors le blond, exaspéré par son manque total de respect lui avait montré l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Il avait ouvert la main et une flamme bleue en était sortie. Et Fujigaya s'était tu. Les êtres humains ne faisaient pas sortir de flamme bleue de la paume de leur main. Il s'était assis sur la table basse face à eux et leur avait lancé un regard inquiet.

« Vous venez me chercher ?

- T'écoutes pas ce qu'on te dis ? On est là pour apprendre comment se comporte les humains. Je suis Hiromitsu et lui, c'est Koki.

- D'accord mais...Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- On choisit pas l'endroit où on tombe. C'est Lui qui choisit pour nous.

- Lui ?

- Tu sais...Le type barbu qui décide de tout. Enfin bref, c'est pas important. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu vas nous accueillir chez toi le temps de notre apprentissage.

- Non.

- T'as pas vraiment le choix. Rappelle-toi que nous sommes la Mort, si tu refuses, tu meurs.

- Mitsu...Evite d'effrayer les gens comme ça. Ca t'étonne après qu'on soit encore en apprentissage alors qu'on devrait déjà être diplômés. »

Fujigaya les avait écoutés se prendre la tête de longues minutes sans vraiment comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. Il n'avait pas envie de comprendre. Ce qu'il voyait à ce moment-là était complètement surréaliste mais pourtant bien réel. Et il y avait des plumes partout dans son appartement.

« Ton nom, Humain. »

Le dénommé Hiromitsu avait l'air d'une amabilité à toute épreuve. L'autre semblait plus agréable.

« Fu...Fujigaya...Taisuke.

- Eh bien, Taisuke, c'est toi qui va nous guider à travers ce monde. »

Il avait rigolé une nouvelle fois. Mais face au regard froid d'Hiromitsu, il s'était tu. Il se retrouvait donc avec deux...anges en guise de colocataires. Et il était certain que ça ne serait pas de tout repos.

**N.A.** Quand on me demande d'écrire un prologue, je fais pas les choses à moitié...Nouvelle collab' avec Azra. J'espère qu'on va pas trop vous perdre.

Chesire


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

Etudier le comportement humain. Vaste programme. Pourtant, il avait la désagréable impression que c'était lui qui était observé. Il sentait les regards insistants des deux anges sur lui à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait. Et chacune de ses réactions semblait être décryptée. Il était mal à l'aise. Il avait bien essayé de leur poser la question.

« Les gars...Y'a un truc que vous me dites pas ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je sais pas...Depuis que vous êtes arrivés, vous êtes pas sortis. Vous devez étudier les humains et—

- Tu réfléchis trop Taisuke. »

Mais la réponse brève et sèche, à l'image d'Hiromitsu, l'avait forcé à se taire. Et le sujet fut clos. Définitivement.

Pourtant, plus les jours passaient, plus cette sensation grandissait. Partout où il allait, il sentait les yeux du petit blond sur lui. Et quand il se retournait, il était seul. Vraiment étrange. Et il était certain que des deux, c'était lui qui le connaissait le mieux.

Les débuts de cette collocation quelque peu surréaliste étaient plutôt chaotiques. Si ça se passait très bien avec Koki, avec l'autre, c'était différent. Son caractère exécrable énervait Fujigaya. Il prenait sur lui un peu plus chaque jour pour ne pas craquer. Et il voyait son sourire s'élargir à chacun de ses énervements.

Et le soir, quand il partait se coucher, les deux anges étudiaient avec attention les notes qu'ils avaient enregistrées dans la journée. Les rôles étaient répartis. Hiromitsu était désagréable avec lui pour voir ses réactions négatives et Koki s'occupait du reste.

Fujigaya était le sujet idéal. Tout se lisait sur son visage. Et son sale caractère était un vrai plaisir pour le blond qui s'en donnait à cœur-joie. Cet humain était un sujet intéressant. Et lui qui avait toujours le rôle du gentil était ravi de pouvoir laisser parler sa vraie nature.

« Nee Mitsu...Je crois qu'il commence à se douter de quelque chose.

- Tu crois ?

- Il est plus sur la réserve ces derniers temps. Il se contrôle. Avec toi surtout.

- Parce qu'on a le même caractère. Forcément, ça fait des étincelles. »

Pourtant peu à peu, malgré cette sensation, Fujigaya se sentit de plus en plus à l'aise avec eux. Enfin...Il était à l'aise avec Koki de qui il s'était rapproché. Il l'écoutait lui raconter leur vie là-haut en ouvrant la bouche d'admiration.

Avec Hiromitsu, c'était...différent. Ils pouvaient difficilement rester seuls dans la même pièce. L'ambiance se chargeait rapidement d'électricité et leurs esprits s'échauffaient. Sans qu'ils ne le cherchent. Définitivement, ils ne se supportaient pas. Et c'était bien au-delà des rôles que les deux anges avaient établi. L'animosité entre eux était réelle. Et aucun des deux ne voulaient céder face à l'autre. Ils étaient beaucoup trop fiers pour ça. C'était à celui qui craquerait le premier. Peu importe la façon. Alors Fujigaya laissa tomber. Ne plus s'occuper de lui. Il savait que ça l'énerverait un peu plus. Et Koki l'avait bien compris. Il connaissait assez son partenaire pour savoir qu'être mis de côté l'agaçait. Il attendait juste le jour où Hiromitsu péterait un plomb. Et la colère de l'ange blond était effrayante.

**N.A.** Oh...J'ai rien à dire. Etonnant XD

Chesire


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2:**

La situation n'évolua pas beaucoup jusqu'à l'anniversaire de Fujigaya. Il ignorait toujours Hiromitsu et se rapprochait de Koki qu'il trouvait vraiment sympathique. L'ange brun, malgré un visage assez dur, était souriant, aimable, et il avait même un sens de l'humour assez développé. Humour dont le blond paraissait totalement dépourvu.

Le 25 juin au matin, le jeune humain s'avança vers ses deux "invités" pour leur parler. Ses amis devaient venir le soir pour fêter ses 25 ans comme il se devait, et les deux anges ne passaient pas spécialement inaperçus.

« On ne peut pas partir d'ici, lança Hiromitsu toujours aussi aimable.

- Et bien vous allez faire un effort pour ce soir, cingla Taisuke. Je ne vous demande pas de partir définitivement, je dis juste qu'avec vos ailes, vous n'êtes pas particulièrement discrets. »

Avant que le blond puisse répliquer, Koki intervint, sentant venir une énième dispute.

« Taisuke, on ne te l'a pas dit, parce qu'on n'en voyait pas l'utilité puisque tu sais qui nous sommes, mais il nous est possible de dissimuler nos ailes.

- Vraiment? » S'étonna le jeune homme.

Koki acquiesça et lui fit une démonstration. Sous les yeux ébahis de Fujigaya, les grandes ailes blanches s'estompèrent, perdant de leur substance, jusqu'à disparaitre.

« Vous pouvez les rendre invisibles?

- Et intangibles. Bien qu'elles soient toujours là, personnes ne pourra les sentir si par hasard il venait à les frôler.

- Tu n'as donc aucune raison de nous empêcher de rester ce soir, fit Hiromitsu avec un rictus moqueur.

- A part peut-être qu'il s'agit de mon anniversaire, et que je n'ai pas forcément envie d'avoir un connard au milieu de mes amis.

- Ne me pousse pas à bout, tu n'as pas idée de ce que je pourrais faire.

- Et tu vas faire quoi? Me tuer? Koki m'a expliqué que vous ne pouviez pas raccourcir ma durée de vie. Qu'elle était déjà établie depuis le jour de ma naissance et que si un shinigami venait à la modifier, il serait déchu. Je ne suis peut-être pas comme vous, mais je sais ce que le terme déchoir signifie.

- Je ne peux peut-être pas te tuer, mais rien ne m'empêche de t'en faire baver. Alors ne me prend pas à la légère.

- Teme..., tu...

- Taisuke, intervint de nouveau Koki, quand Mitsu te dit qu'on ne peut pas partir d'ici, c'est qu'on n'a pas le droit. IL nous a envoyé ici et tant qu'on n'a pas terminé ce qu'on a à faire, on ne peut pas partir. Ce sont les règles et on ne peut pas aller à leur encontre. »

Fujigaya comprenait parfaitement, mais ça le gonflait. Leur présence signifiait qu'il devrait trouver une excuse, et il n'avait jamais été un bon menteur. Malgré sa fierté démesurée, ses amis lisaient en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Ils sauraient que quelque chose ne tournerait pas rond.

**N.A.** Voilà, le chapitre 2 de ma deuxième collab' avec Chesire. Celle-ci est un défi, autant pour elle que pour moi. Je suis rentrée de mon voyage à Florence avec une idée farfelue en tête et je l'ai proposée au Chat, qui m'a suivie dans le délire. Merci pour ça Chat d'ailleurs parce que ça m'a détendue.  
Azra.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

Ils avaient débarqué en masse. L'appartement s'était peu à peu rempli d'anciens yankees impulsifs. Les souvenirs remontaient doucement en Fujigaya. Ses années de lycéen, ses meilleures années. Fumito avait réussi à réunir tout le monde. Et la surprise eut l'effet voulu. Fujigaya avait senti l'émotion le submerger au fur et à mesure qu'ils entraient chez lui. Depuis combien de temps ne les avait-ils pas vus ? Même s'ils étaient toujours en contact, c'était compliqué de se voir régulièrement.

« 25 ans, ça se fête dignement. »

Il s'était retenu de lui sauter dans les bras.

Il avait rapidement fait les présentations avec les deux shinigamis. Ses collègues de travail. Il n'avait pas trouvé mieux comme excuse. Et ils avaient joué le jeu.

La soirée se lança doucement. Les deux anges écoutaient les humains parler. Les souvenirs de lycée, les premières fois. C'était loin pour eux tout ça. Définitivement, Fujigaya était le sujet rêvé pour leur examen.

« Gaya-chan~ On passe aux choses sérieuses ?

- M'appelle pas comme ça putain ! Et puis, tu sais où sont les verres. »

Fujigaya sentit le regard amusé d'Hiromitsu sur lui. Les surnoms ridicules...Une chose qu'il aurait aimé oublier. Et il ne doutait pas une seconde que le blond s'en servirait contre lui. Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'énerver pour ça, Fumito posait un shooter et une bouteille de tequila devant lui. Son sourire s'illumina.

Et ils enchainèrent. Les uns après les autres. Comme à l'époque où se souler en cachette et rentrer chez les parents sans se faire griller était ce qu'ils préféraient faire. Après se battre. Et les shinigamis les observaient toujours. Ne comprenant pas vraiment l'intérêt de ce jeu. L'alcool commençait à faire son effet sur eux, sous les yeux amusés de Koki et Hiromitsu. Les langues se déliaient doucement. Et les humains étaient de plus en plus bruyants. Ils surveillaient attentivement Fujigaya. Ne pas révéler leur identité assurerait le bon déroulement de leur étude. Et puis, les gens n'étaient pas prêts à croire au surnaturel.

Et Fujigaya s'approcha doucement d'eux.

« Toi ! Je t'aime bien. Tu me fais marrer. Et puis t'es sympa. »

Koki lui adressa un sourire. Ils avaient appris que les humains disaient plus facilement ce qu'ils pensaient quand ils avaient bu.

« Mitsu...Bois avec moi !

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Parce que je te défie et que t'aimes pas perdre. Tu tiendras jamais la cadence. »

Koki lança un regard désapprobateur à son partenaire. Mais il le vit tendre la main vers le verre que lui proposait Fujigaya et le porter à ses lèvres. Il grimaça de dégout quand la tequila glissa dans sa gorge. Et le sourire de l'humain s'élargit.

« Encore ! »

Fujigaya hocha la tête et le resservit. La première bouteille descendit rapidement. Et Hiromitsu commençait à ressentir les effets de l'alcool. Sa tête tournait et tout devenait flou autour de lui. Il ne voyait plus que le sourire lumineux de son humain et la deuxième bouteille qu'il ouvrait. Il ne perdrait pas. Sûrement pas face à lui.

Koki s'intégrait facilement au reste du groupe. Il s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Fumito. Il l'écoutait parler. Lui raconter comment Fujigaya était devenu le leader incontesté de son lycée. Et comment il s'était sacrifié face à leurs ennemis pour les protéger. Le sens de l'honneur. Quelque chose qu'il connaissait tellement. Il accepta le verre qu'il lui tendit et l'écouta encore. Les humains étaient vraiment fascinants. Une époque qui lui manquait. Même si elle était différente de la sienne.

L'alcool faisait doucement son effet sur lui. Son esprit s'embrumait. Il se sentait bien. Fumito lui parlait toujours. Mais il ne l'écoutait plus. Il était concentré sur son partenaire et Fujigaya qui s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés. Leur animosité semblait loin. Les sourires que lançait Hiromitsu étaient doux. Les effets de l'alcool...

« Ah~ Gaya a toujours eu un faible pour les blonds... »

Koki tourna difficilement la tête vers Fumito qui les observait lui aussi.

« Un faible ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Bin...Tu sais...

- Entre hommes ? C'est possible ? »

L'humain se mit à rire.

« T'es vraiment bizarre. »

Koki lui répondit par un sourire gêné. L'époque était vraiment différente. Il y avait des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Des choses qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre. Il les vit se lever et se diriger discrètement vers la chambre de Fujigaya.

**N.A.** L'alcool, c'est mal. (C'était hyper constructif ça.)  
Chesire


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4:**

La porte se referma derrière eux. Et Fujigaya se jeta sur les lèvres de l'ange. L'alcool avait mué son antipathie en désir. Et puis Hiromitsu était loin d'être laid, il fallait bien l'avouer. Ses cheveux blonds tranchaient avec sa peau mate. Ses yeux bruns d'ordinaire si froids, brillaient légèrement sous l'effet de la tequila. Et sa bouche pulpeuse était une tentation affolante. Il était son genre, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Physiquement du moins, parce que psychologiquement il y avait des progrès à faire. Mais pour l'instant, il voulait juste le baiser.

L'ange commença par être un peu surpris, et puis les instincts de sa vie humaine refirent surface. Ainsi qu'un visage aux yeux noirs de désir et une voix le suppliant de le prendre. Un visage ressemblant étrangement à celui de son hôte. Et il fut incapable de dire s'il ne s'agissait que d'un souvenir ou si son excitation du moment le modifiait. Quoi qu'il en soit, le corps de Taisuke pressé contre le sien ne le laissait pas de marbre, et l'alcool aidant, il fit passer ses mains sous le t-shirt de l'humain pour le faire passer par-dessus sa tête, tout en caressant son torse, s'attardant légèrement sur les deux boutons de chair rose.

Un gémissement passa les lèvres de Fujigaya, avant qu'il ne repousse Hiromitsu pour le faire basculer sur le lit et se placer à califourchon sur ses hanches. Le regard noir que lui lança l'ange le fit sourire. Il n'aimait pas être dominé. Eh bien, ils étaient deux.

- Tu crois faire quoi, là? grogna Hiromitsu.

- Ça ne se voit pas?

- Tu t'imagines vraiment que je vais te laisser faire?

- Je n'imagine rien. C'est ce qui va se passer.

La lueur qui s'alluma dans le regard de l'humain avait quelque chose de malsain. Un mélange de luxure et de sadisme qui persuada l'ange de ne surtout pas le laisser faire quoi que ce soit. Il inversa donc leur position, surprenant Taisuke qui s'imaginait déjà avoir gagné.

- Tu oublies que tu n'es qu'un simple humain, Taisuke. Tu ne pourras JAMAIS me dominer.

Un sourire moqueur vint prendre place sur les lèvres d'Hiromitsu tandis qu'il voyait le jeune homme sous lui se débattre. En vain.

L'ange laissa les images de son passé remonter à son esprit, et lentement, afin de frustrer son partenaire pour qu'il vienne à le supplier. Il déposa sa bouche sur le torse du jeune homme, le parcourant tantôt avec légèreté, tantôt avec insistance, alternant morsures et petits coups de langue. Il descendit jusqu'à la hanche de Fujigaya, à la frontière avec son boxer qui dépassait légèrement de son baggy, et vint en suçoter la peau, y laissant une marque rouge aussi ronde qu'une pièce de monnaie et lui arrachant un gémissement de bien être, ainsi qu'un coup de rein compulsif.

- Tu veux quelque chose? Sourit le shinigami, amusé par sa réaction.

- Tu as besoin d'un dessin, peut-être? répliqua Fujigaya, légèrement énervé.

- Non. Juste que tu me supplies...

- Va te faire foutre! J'ai jamais supplier de ma vie, je vais pas commencer maintenant!

- Tu es trop fier, Gaya-chan.

- M'appelle pas comme ça, connard!

- Alors comment veux-tu que je t'appelle? Tai-chan? Je peux faire aussi.

- Tu m'appelles pas. Tu te contentes de me déshabiller et de me sucer.

- Woh! Très classe, vraiment.

- Ta gueule!

- Non. Tes réactions sont trop drôles pour que je me taise. Et je ne t'ai toujours pas entendu supplier.

- Crève, je te dis. Je supplierais pas.

- Je ne peux pas mourir, Tai-chan. C'est déjà fait depuis longtemps. Et tu finiras par me supplier.

Il passa sa main dans le boxer de l'humain tout en lui enlevant son baggy pour voir le sous vêtement noir déformé par une bosse déjà conséquente. Il entama un lent va-et-vient sur le membre de Taisuke qui ne put retenir très longtemps ses gémissements lorsqu'il commença à les accélérer.

Il appréciait les attentions de l'ange sur sa virilité, mais ce n'était pas sa main qu'il voulait sentir dessus. C'était sa bouche. Celle qui venait actuellement titiller le lobe de son oreille. Il n'en pouvait plus, devenant seulement soupirs de plaisirs et gémissements.

Et il craqua.

- Hiro... S'il-te-plait... Suce-moi...

Il ne vit pas le sourire victorieux qui s'étira sur le visage du shinigami à ce moment, mais il le sentit parfaitement contre sa peau, alors qu'il descendait lentement vers le bas de son corps, marquant un peu plus sa peau de traces de morsures.

Il retira le bout de tissu qui comprimait encore le sexe de Fujigaya et une fois fait, il souffla dessus avant de...

- Gaya-chan!

Celui-ci, ainsi que l'ange, se redressèrent brusquement pour voir entrer Fumito dans la chambre, complètement ivre.

- Les autres se demandent où tu es passé. Il est l'heure d'ouvrir tes cadeaux et...

Tout à coup, il prit conscience de la position dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Hiromitsu au-dessus de Fujigaya qui était complètement nu et... excité.

- Oups, fit-il en rougissant. Je dérange peut-être?

- Nan! Tu crois? Ironisa Taisuke, rouge de colère.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que son meilleur ami lui faisait ce genre de coup, ce qui faisait que la gêne ne l'envahissait plus depuis longtemps. En revanche, ça l'énervait toujours autant. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès.

- Je vais peut-être vous laisser alors. Finissez ce que vous faisiez.

- Plus envie! Tu m'as coupé dans mon élan! Baka!

Fujigaya repoussa celui qui aurait pu être son amant pour se relever et ramasser ses affaires afin de se rhabiller, sous le regard appréciateur de l'ange qui apprécia la vue sur son joli postérieur.

**N.A.** Je me suis amusée comme une folle avec ce lime. J'ai hésité un moment entre les laisser aller au bout ou les interrompre et j'ai trouvé beaucoup plus rigolo de vous frustrer (je crois que Ches' m'en a voulu pour ça d'ailleurs...)  
Azra


End file.
